The Lynx and The Lion
by 1of.slendermans.proxies
Summary: As the half-breed child of the Spirit King I was never accepted in the Spirit World accepting this I decide to stay in the human world for a while and eventually come to stay at Fairy Tail. While there I may hope to find a family that accepts me and people that actually want me around. What could possibly go wrong? **This is my first story so please tell me what's good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor will I ever. All I own is Mackenzie and the plot.**

 **This will eventually be a Loke x OC if their bothers you DO NOT READ.**

The stars shine brighter in the sky than anywhere in Fiore. A castle loomed in front of them only a sole window remained lit. Inside a sole young woman of age fifteen sat crying on a large bed. She had long reddish brown hair and fair skin. The room had navy blue walls and gold trim. The furniture was made of a dark wood. As the girl remained curled up sobbing the door could be heard opening and in a second woman walked. The second girl had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a gorgeous dress of teal that contrasted with her tan skin. The first woman tears slow as she notes the new maiden's entrance. The woman's eyes are bloodshot and a bit swollen from crying and are a grayish blue. The two share a look as the second maiden scrunched up her delicate nose obviously disgusted with the disgruntled appearance of the first woman.

"Filthy half-breed why can't you just die like your disgrace of a mother. Honestly I don't know what the king was thinking when he married that wrench." The brunet grits her teeth and rubs at her face. "Thankfully I won't have to deal with you for much longer. IMPRISONMENT: SNAKE WRAP." As soon as she stopped speaking snakes appeared around her and constricted the first woman tried to escape only to trip over a blanket and allow the snakes to cover her. The snakes wrapped tighter and tighter until the woman passed out. She then picked the woman up and seemed to dissolve into silver dust.

First person POV

Ugh… my head hurts and feel bruises all over my body. As I suddenly remembered what occurred I look around for that bitch, Ophi. Where am I? Looking around I notice I'm in a forest I quickly reach up to make sure no one stole my necklace. Sighing in relief I pull out a necklace until a key was visible. The top was a deep blue with a gold eye shape in the middle the other end had two cat like ears the stretched out to form two thin lines of metal to connect at the tips.

I suppose I should explain a few things quickly my name is Mackenzie but I prefer the nickname Zee. My father is the Spirit King but my mother is human or was. I grew up in the Spirit world but not many people liked me in the royal court because of my status as a half-breed. The chick from before is named Ophiuchus. She's known as the snake bearer constellation and hates my guts because I ran into her when we first met and ruined her dress from there things continued to get nasty until I found myself with a rival. Anyway my constellation is the Lynx constellation. What this means in the human realm is that I have two obnoxiously large ears sprouting from my head and two black strands that seem to want to go nowhere but in front of my eyes.

Looking around once more I notice something I missed earlier a light golden key shining in the grass a few feet to my right. Reaching over I notice it must be for a new constellation. Placing it on my necklace I take one last glance around then choose a random direction to head in. As I march along I debate about how I'm going to get home or if I even want to seeing as how almost everyone hates me. In the end I decide to wait it out in the human world for awhile and explore. As I stumble through the branches I trip over a root and land in a rose bush and develop several scratches across my body. Trying to get branches out of my hair and only succeeding in making it look like a home for various birds I give up and trudge on. All of a sudden I begin to hear sobs coming from my right. Hoping to give a hand to whoever is out there and maybe get some directions to a town I run in the direction of the crying.

As I get closer I can hear voices.

The first is a deep slurred voice "How much ya think the things worth I mean I've never seen a talking cat."

The second comes out more nasally "That's because there aren't any talking cats." A slap could be heard. "Throw him in a cage and lets get outta here."

I finally broke through the last of the branches and found the spot where the sobbing was coming from, there appeared to be a blue kitten stuck in a tree while two men stood beneath and tried to climb only for the branches to break and send them flying down. My inner cat was not happy that these men would try to capture a young kit and make him cry. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself in case I needed to fight.

I then called out "Hey! Leave the little guy alone it's obvious he's scared! What do you think you're doing?!" They borne startled and turned to me.

"Well what do we have here?" Nasally dude said. He turned out to be quite skinny and tall. "The cats ours nest head so I suggest you leave before we decide to rearrange your face."

"Please help me" the little kitten said and my instincts took over.

In an instance I advanced towards the two men and charged the nasally dude ramming him into a tree. He dropped unconscious thank god but I still had the huge guy to take on. As I turned he was already trying to punch me. Thankfully I have cat like reflexes and was able to dodge and grow a kick in myself. I was able to throw a few more punches before I got hit hard in the stomach. The pain made it harder to focus but I managed to land one last blow to the back of his head and knock him out cold. Gripping my stomach I turned to the kitten and saw it climbing down from the tree. Oddly enough it walked up on two legs and stretched out a front paw towards me to shake. Lightly grasping it I introduced myself.

"Hi there. Are you hurt? my name is Zee."

I tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"My name's Happy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but could you point me in the direction of the nearest town?"

Nodding his head Happy said, "I'm heading there now would you like to walk together?"

"Sure which way?"

Happy pointed to his right and we headed of talking mostly about his guild Fairy Tail. It sounded like an interesting place and a lot better than the prim and proper lifestyle I had been living prior to this. After an hour of walking we reached the edge of town. Just as I was about to walk out I remembered my appearance and tried one last time to clean up a little I tried to set angle my hair but it refused to cooperate at least like this it hid my ears better. I then looked down to brush off any stray branches and leaves to notice that my blue tank top and black jean shorts had several holes in them and barely wearable. Deciding that there was nothing I could do I followed Happy to his guild and entered with him. Only to be knocked down by something hitting me and forcing my head back to the stone walkway. As I lost consciousness I realized that it was my second time being knocked out in less than a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is the same as last time.**

I slowly awoke to a dull throbbing in the back of my head and a bright light above me. Looking around I noticed that Happy was curled up on a chair next to me and that my clothes had been swapped. I heard a slight creaking as a door opened to my left and turned to watch a short, old man with lots of wrinkles and white hair enter.

Seeing me awake he spoke "ah, child you have awoken it would seem. How do you feel? I hope Erza didn't hit you too hard."

I stared blankly for a moment before my memories of being rammed into came back. I reached up and noticed that my necklace had been removed. Quickly looking around and turning my head I got nauseous from the movement and groaned as I reached for my head.

"Looking for these?" The old man said as he held out my keys.

Cracking open my mouth I tried to speak only for my voice to crack. The old man chuckled and handed me my keys and a glass of water. I gulped down the drink as fast as possible then turned to face the man once more.

Reaching out I introduced myself "My name's Zee. What's yours?"

He shook my hand then said "My name is Master Makarov I'm in charge of the Fairy Tail guild. From what Happy told me you sound like you would be a good fit for the guild."

I was stunned this shorty was the master of the guild and he wanted to know if I was interested in joining.

"I would love to join!" I quickly shouted then a bit quieter "that is if you're sure you want me."

"Why wouldn't we want you?"

My yelling must have woken Happy because he was the one who responded.

"Well… you don't really know much about me and I'm not very strong or useful in a fight."

I looked down at the blanket sitting on my lap.

"What are you talking about? You saved me and we talked all the way back here."

Master Makarov chuckled and saw that I was giving in turned around and pulled out a stamp from behind him.

"Where do you want your stamp?"

I thought about it but ultimately decided that I wanted it in a place hard to cover up and that showed the mark proudly.

"Can you put it over my left eye?"

Master Makarov seemed stunned for a moment then nodded and moved closer as I closed my eyes. I felt a pressure and an odd tingle over my eye. After I opened my eyes I saw a mirror being held out to me and I picked it up and looked at my reflection and saw that the mark was a deep blue almost black depending on the lighting. I gave a huge grin and tried to get up only to stumble a bit. As I regained my balance I saw that I was wearing a hospital gown and looked for any sign of my clothing. I couldn't find my clothes but I did see a pair of clothes on a table next to the bed. I grabbed it and walked into a nearby bathroom and changed quickly. They weren't my normal clothes instead they were a pair of long cotton shorts and a green tee shirt. As I left I noticed that Happy had left with Master Makarov leaving me alone for a bit. I pulled out the keys and decided to see if the one I found would be friendly with me or not.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo Minor."

A small child stood in front of me probably only five or six by appearance. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The only clothing he wore was a pair of pants and a lion cloak with the paws wrapped around his neck and the head as a hood. He quickly looked around then saw me with his key in hand.

"I'm the Nemean Lion! Roar."

"Has someone given you a name?"

He shook his head no. I frowned if I was right and he hadn't had an owner before me then at least his parents should have given him a name.

"What about your parents didn't they give you a name?"

"They left me in the woods shortly after I was created."

"How about the name Nick?"

He nodded his head quickly.

I'm free whenever you need me the pelt in my back is impervious to physical attacks and if given enough power I can switch forms for a limited amount of time."

"That's awesome pipsqueak my name's Zee. How are you with spiders I hate them and may need you to help deal with them. What's your favorite food mine's rabbit."

I hate this whenever I meet people as soon as introductions are out of the way I seem to get awkward and say whatever comes to mind.

"Mine's steak. Are you sending me back now."

He developed a slight frown that I couldn't say no to so I decided to keep him out for a while. I stood to my full height of five feet and walked towards the door still cautious of my injuries.

"Come on cub I need to go meet some people and figure out where we're going to stay."

"Okay."

He followed me to the door and swung it open for me only to see chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still hasn't changed**.

 **Thanks everyone that's been reading this and thank you so much TheNomadsTotem for the review. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

The room I walked into was large. It had wooden floors and tables all over the place. By that I mean all over the place it looked like a tornado went through the room or in this case a major fight. There were two girls standing in the middle of the room head to head. They looked to be about twelve maybe thirteen. One had bright red hair and was wearing metal armor over white clothes. She had brown eyes that seemed to be alight with fire or maybe it was just anger. The other girl had white hair and blue eyes. She wore black clothes short shorts and a crop top. Around them were several children all fighting amongst themselves. There was a pink haired boy in a red top with a white scarf. The one he was fighting seemed to only be wearing a pair of boxers. He had the guild mark in his chest in a blue a few shades lighter than his hair. Trying to stop the fighting was a little girl with short white hair wearing a red dress. Happy was sitting on her head playing with her hair and laughing at the fighting. There was also a boy sitting nearby on one of the few tables not knocked over with another young girl. The boy was wearing a blue suit and had white hair. The girl had brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress. There was a pair of men one with black hair and the other had brown hair in a weird hairstyle. The brunette had a pipe in his mouth. Leaning against a wall was a teenager around my age he had bright yellow hair and a scar down his face. He had two different shirts on the top one was brown while the other one was black. He also seemed to have a weird circular piece on his ear. The master was sitting on the bar off to the side. I looked around and noticed a stairway to my right and began to defend the stairs walking over to try and find out what's going on. As I was walking the black haired man noticed me.

"Hey! Cut it out guys you're going to scare the newbie."

As soon as he spoke the kids not fighting noticed me and waved me over.

"Hi I'm Lisanna. What's your name?"

I looked at the white haired girl and smiled while I crouched over and held out my hand.

"My name's Zee and this is Nick. Aren't you just a little cutie?"

She giggled and shook my hand then moved over to shake Nick's hand. As she did this I greeted the two sitting on at the table.

"My name's Cana and this is Elfman welcome to Fairy Tail."

I greeted them only to turn and notice that the others had stopped fighting.

"My name's Natsu let's fight."

"Don't listen to flame breath over there I'm Gray by the way."

"Hey who you calling flame breath, you stripper."

With that the two boys started fighting again.

"I'm Mira are you team Erza or team Mira?"

"I'm Erza. You won't be causing any trouble for the guild will you?"

Shaking my head I backed away not understanding Mira's question. I bumped into a remain of a table. Turning around I noticed the boy from earlier I walked up just as Nick noticed me and walked over.

"My name's Zee. What's yours?"

He didn't respond and just turned away from me looking at the wall. I raised an eyebrow and started to storm away intent on going over to the master only to trip and fall flat on my face. This got Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna to laugh while the others were to busy fighting to be bothered. I slowly got up only for Nick to reach out and poke my chin.

"You're bleeding."

My eyes opened and I felt my chin only to find the cut and grimace. I look up only to see Nick looking really concerned about me.

"I'm fine cub. Just a scratch. Let's go meet the other two people."

I get onto my feet and walk over to the two men.

"Name's Wakaba and this is Macao."

I nod to both seeing as I have blood on my hand I then introduce myself before walking over to the master.

"I assume that you will be looking for housing soon if you would like we have female only apartments available for 100,000 jewel a month."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll look around town first."

"Of course child. Who is this next to you I didn't see him before?"

"This is Nick. He's a celestial spirit that I'm contracted to. Do you know anyplace that's hiring nearby I would like to start getting some money for a place to stay."

"Child you are part of a guild you can take job requests for money."

Looking over I saw a board that said requests across the top. I blush in embarrassment and thank him for telling me. I walked over to see if I callus find anything interesting to do and maybe earn some jewel along the way. I saw several high jewel jobs but wasn't ready to attempt something crazy like taking down a group of thieves for my first try. Instead I found an easier job that was lower paying but easier to complete. Grabbing one I saw that it only payed 500 jewel that was in town. I quickly read it over and realized that I only had to deliver a few packages. This would be an easy job that would hopefully not strain any of my injuries.

"Hey Nick what do you think do you want to stay out and come with me on the job or would you rather go back to the Spirit Realm?"

"I'd rather not go home for a bit it's nice here being with other people. Are you sure you'll be able to support my key being open for a longer period of time?"

I nodded my head then headed over to tell the master which job I wanted to do.

"Master Makarov I found a job I want to do."

He looked over the request and gave his approval. I then walked out the door before anyone could stop me. I looked over the request and realized I had no idea where the place was located. Turning around I was about to go ask someone when I heard a boom and decided to just continue on my way. Turning down a random street I continued walking with Nick at my side.

"So cub how old are you?"

"Mmmmm about four, I think."

I was stunned I knew some parents didn't want to take care of a young child but they rarely abandon them so young. We continued on walking talking amongst ourselves and learning more about each other. After another thirty minutes of walking I decided to go back to the guild and ask for directions only to realize I had no idea where the guild was either. Realizing I was hopelessly lost I turned to ask the next person I saw for directions only to realize that there was no one was around and that we had stumbled across what looked like the bad part of town. Several of the houses were falling apart and a few windows were broken. I quickly pulled Nick closer to me determined to keep him safe as we continued to walk. I felt a small hand wrap around the bottom of my shirt but continued walking at a relatively fast rate. As I walked I noticed that the street the job we had taken was right up ahead. I quickly looked at the numbers of the houses and turned in the direction of our job. Five minutes later I was able to breathe a little easier but noticed that Nick was out of breath. I let him go and removed his hand from my shirt. He looked alarmed. I walked in front of him then crouched down so he could climb on my back. I hoisted him up and continued on our way with a spring in my step completely forgetting about the incident several minutes earlier. I finally found the house and walked up to start the job. The house was fairly large but by no means a mansion. I walked up and set Nick down. I then took his hand in mine before ringing the doorbell. An older woman opened the door and looked inquisitively at the two of us. I reached up and brushed part of my nest of hair back and showed the guild mark on my eye. Her eyes widened then allowed us to enter.

"My name is Ejo I put in a request about a month ago. I have a son that lives on the other side of town and I'm a little old to be walking all over like I used to I was hoping that a wizard would be able to take the package over for me then return for their payment. I assume you accepted the job."

"Yes I accepted the request my name is Zee and this little cub is Nick. We'd be more than delighted to help you out if you could give me the package and tell me where to go we could get it done by tonight."

She turned and opened a closet door beside her and pulled out a medium sized package she then wrote down an address and told us that we only needed to walk down her street until it split into two then take the right hand street to the third house on the left. Nodding I grabbed the package in both hands then turned and started to walk. Nick ran up next to me and grabbed the end of my shirt again. We continued this way for awhile until I noticed that despite the fact that I couldn't see anyone around us I could hear at least three sets of footsteps. I knew that it couldn't be me or Nick because neither of us were wearing shoes and I could hear the clack of rubber on stone. I swiftly turned around and noticed that there were several men behind us. All three were huge and I realized their intentions as the middle one cracked his knuckles. I handed Nick the package and realized that there was no way I would be able to overpower the three of them in the same way that I had the two in the woods. I glanced around to see if there was anyone who could help and saw no one around.

"Hand over any valuables you have and no one gets hurt."

The middle guy spoke as the other two nodded their heads vigorously. I could tell that if I could hopefully take down the ring leader than the other two would flee as well. I didn't have any weapons on me and seeing that the sun was still up most of my magic wouldn't be much help it also was more useful on a bigger target and could damage the surrounding area. With this in mind I decided attempt a partial transformation to give me sharp claws and fangs.

"Celestial Takeover: partial transformation"

Crap it didn't work instead of doing a partial transformation I accidentally did a full transformation. My full transformation turned me into a full sized lynx. A thing you need to know lynxes are not very big I was about two feet tall and only weighed about fifty pounds and I was fairly large. The three men looked at me and laughed at my small stature. As they laughed I quickly turned around and ducked my head under Nick's legs and took off running with him on my back. I could hear the men behind me slowly fading away. I remained in my lynx form and trotted down the street for several more minutes before trying to change back just as we hit the turn. Of course as I changed back instead of changing all the way back with just my ears out I got stuck in a partial transformation with claws and fangs. Giving up I put Nick back on my back and gave him a piggyback ride while he held the package. We came to the drop point and walked up to the door and knocked until a young man answered.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

Hi! I'm Nick this package is for you."

He stretched out his arms and handed the young man the package. We then turned around to go tell the old lady that the job was complete. We walked back silently until I heard a small voice behind me.

"Hey Zee does this mean that you're the female alpha in our pride? I mean you protected me and I thought that maybe we were a pride but I'm not certain and I just wanted to check and I'm sorry if I'm wrong and please don't leave me."

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. Then it hit me that he was asking if I was the female leader in our family. I knew that lions commonly accepted all cubs as their own and will raise them together. I thought it over and figured that yes my position would be similar as that of an alpha female in a pride.

"I suppose so" I said slowly.

I felt him tighten his arms around my neck almost cutting off my breath.

"Thank you for keeping me out even though it takes up your energy… mommy."

I was stunned that this sweet little kid would consider me his mother. Me a mother good god I was only fifteen years old. I knew I couldn't break his heart though by saying anything. This little boy who had been abandoned by his birth parents I couldn't possibly take away his new foster mother away due to my own selfish reasons. I was lost in thought and we soon reached the door of the old lady. I accepted our payment and turned around to walk back to the guild only to remember I had no idea how to get back. Turning around I asked the lady and thanked her for the help. I looked up at the sun and noticed that night would be falling soon. I turned my head to ask Nick a question only to see that he had fallen asleep. From this close I could see the tell tale sign of two ears hidden almost completely by his dirty blonde hair. I faced forward once more to continue back to the guild and maybe get some grub for me and my...kitten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer will remain the same throughout the story.**

 **Bit of a filler chapter if anyone has any scenes that they would like to see please tell me and I'll try to add them into the story. If I can't think of too many more ideas I think I'm going to be time skipping a bit to where the show starts with a few scenes intermixed. I also need some ideas for some spirits. Please put any requests and suggestions in reviews I'll try to put another chapter up in about ten hours.**

I made it to the guild in under ten minutes finding out the the lady lived fairly close by. At the door I had to shift Nick over slightly so that I could open the door enough to edge a foot in and kick it open. I then walked up to a nearby table to set Nick down and continue over to the bar in hopes of food. Seeing no one behind the bar I turned to the master to see that he was still sitting there.

"Master is there someone manning the bar?"

"Hmm no there isn't guild members usually just runs tab and take what they want from the back."

"Oh, well in that case I'm going to go get some food for me and Nick."

Running in the back I saw a fully operational stove which I quickly started up. I then searched for a pan and grabbed some steak from the fridge. As I began cooking I could here some people in the main room inquiring about who was cooking. As the first steak finished I threw it on a plate then set the next one on to begin cooking. I walked out the door into the main room only to catch a very distraught Nick. He had tears in his eyes and snot running down his nose. I set down the plate and picked him up only for him to burrow into my neck.

"I-I thought-t you leeeeeeeeft!"

"Shhh shhh shhh it's okay I'm here I only left to get some food."

Turning to grab the plate I realize it's empty and that Natsu is licking his fingers. I raised an eyebrow then turned to the rest of the group.

"Does anyone else want some food?"

They all nodded their heads. I sighed then looked around before finding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here write what you want and I'll try to cook it up, okay?"

They nodded vigorously before I turned back into the kitchen with Nick still on my hip. I walked over to the stove and finished cooking the other steak to give to him. This time I cut it into small pieces and handed him the plate.

"Why don't you eat out with the others while I cook their food?"

"Promise not to leave?"

"Mhmm"

He accepted this and I walked him out the door and grabbed the list of food made by the others. Walking back into the kitchen I got to work cooking meals for everyone. They weren't the best food by far but it was adequate and the requests were simple enough. I walked back out as the food finished delivering it in front of each person. When the last person got their food I was tired but seeing everyone's smiles made it all worth it. Standing next to Master Makarov we started speaking.

"You seem to be a decent cook."

"I'm okay this was relatively easy to make and nothing was made from scratch."

"Still we don't have a regular cook or waitress so if you would like you can take the position. You'll be paid about 50,000 jewel every two weeks and you would still have time to take jobs as well on the side or maybe be a cook/waitress on the side."

I looked out at the guild and saw Nick sitting next to Happy who was eating a fish and realized that as his proclaimed parent I would need to take care of him.

"I suppose I'll take the position but I would like to be able to take jobs when I can."

He thought this over and nodded fairly quickly.

"That is fair I suppose. Try to give a heads up before you decide to go on a request."

With that I began to clean up the dirty dishes and walked back to clean them. I then grabbed an apple for myself and rang up Nick and my charge for the night. I then went to the restroom and nearly screamed when I saw myself. My hair was still a mess and I was covered in dirt and grime. I'm surprised that no one had commented on it. I left the bathroom and went up to Mira and asked if I could borrow a hairbrush. She nodded and disappeared from the room before coming back with one.

I then went back into the bathroom but this time Nick followed me. When I tried to explain that he couldn't come in he got teary eyed again and I let him in. In the back corner there was a bath stall that had a soap dispenser in the wall. Looking at Nick I realized that the both of us would need a shower. Me because of all the dirt and him because of all the bits of steak everywhere. I turned on the water and turned to help him undress. After that it was a bit of a struggle to get him in the water before it was decided that we would bathe together. After that fiasco I wrapped both of us in towels and tried to dry us both off. Thankfully the water helped loosen up my hair and made it easier to brush out. However it made my ears show up which were a very non human trait to have. Finally I decided that I would just rip a piece of my shirt off and use it as a head band. Walking back out Nick and I were shown to a spare room that we could use. Walking in it was a little drafty and Nick shivered we both climbed into bed and fell asleep.

 **One last thing please tell me what you want he relationships to be. Should Zee 'adopt' some of the other characters or should it just be Nick. The story will obviously be Loke x Zee. Should she partner up with one of the members or stay solo. If I don't get any ideas I'm just going to go with what sounds best which will probably be completely crazy or something that no one else wants.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer still hasn't changed.**

 **I'm also still accepting requests for moments when Nick is younger. Also I need to know if Zee should adopt any of the other children as her kittens or just Nick.**

 **BETA NEEDED if interested just say so in either a pm or a review.**

Waking up I felt something warm pressed to my side. Turning my head I see blonde hair pressed into my shoulder. Laying back down I felt how tired I was getting. Even after resting I could still tell that I was steadily losing magic from my reserves. From what I could I would be out of magic in a day or two and that was without using any magic on the side. Sighing I knew I should start my day. Trying to get up was a struggle the little kit was a bit too clingy even in sleep it seemed. Eventually managing to separate myself I got up and went over to a mirror and rearranged my hair and used my makeshift headband to help hide my ears and push them flat against my head. In the end it was a little uncomfortable but it would keep stares down. The hair hanging on the ears hind down and gave streaks to my otherwise dull hair. I straightened out my clothes and remembered that I needed to get new ones for myself and for Nick.

"Nick you need to wake up now."

"Five more minutes."

"C'mon kit we need to get to the guild and see what time it is maybe take a quick job before breakfast."

"Fiiiine."

Nick got up rubbing his eyes. I quickly got down and helped him clean up a little before standing up and putting him on my right hip. I walked out the door and looked around the guild quick to see if anyone was in yet. Seeing no one I walked over to the request board and saw a request that caught my attention. A restaurant in town was short on staff and needed help waitressing for a day. It wouldn't interfere too horribly with me helping around the guild. I decided to wait until the times listed then go over to help out and get some more clothes for both Nick and myself. Looking down I noticed that Nick was fast asleep again. Looks like I'll just have to try holding him while I cook. I put on a frying pan and decided that scrambled eggs should be easy enough to do with only one hand. Cooking turned out to be interesting because I couldn't hold the pan and stir there were eggs all over the place. Eventually I managed to cook the few that remained and put them on a plate to give to Nick. Trying to wake him was just as difficult as the last time eventually I was able to get him mostly conscious then walked him out to the main room to eat. I glanced up and saw Cana and Gray already there.

"Hey guys you want me to make you some breakfast quick?"

"Sure I'll take a smoothie, whatever type is fine."

"Hmm.. I'm not much of a breakfast person but I'll have a fresh glass of grape juice."

I nodded and went in the back grabbing ice, yogurt and strawberries for the smoothie and mixed them all with a blender. I then turned while that was on and grabbed a cup of juice. Finish both drinks I brought them out to the two children. Seeing as only the master had shown up in my absence I grabbed the request I had and showed it to him to get the okay to go.

"Hey Nick is it okay if I close your Spirit gate for a little bit I need a break from all the magic use and the job I'm going to I wouldn't be able to take you with very easily."

He looked down at his lap and looked uncertain. Then glanced up at me with the most heartbroken look I'd ever seen.

"Err… I guess you can stay out but you need to stay at the guild okay?"

He nodded his head then went back to eating his food as if nothing had happened. Sighing I decided to go over to the restaurant and do a shift quick and get some money. After I finished the job I did some window shopping and decided to look inside. Walking into a little shop that looked like it had seen better days I looked around for some new clothes for both Nick and myself. For Nick I found a new pair of pants and a few shirts with a pair a shoes. As for myself I only got myself on new pair of pants and a two tank tops. I would have bought shoes for myself as well but i didn't have enough money to buy shoes and food for the night. Leaving the store with two bags I continued on my way to the guild. As I was opening the door I could hear crying walking further in I saw that it was Nick that was crying. Dropping my bags I ran over to see what the problem was. As soon as I was near by Nick pulled his hands away from his face to look up at me.

"Why'd you leave me mommy? I thought you loved me!"

He then burst into tears in that moment I knew that my morals wouldn't be the only thing that said I should take care of the little lion cub in front of me. My inner lynx was also demanding for me to take care of my young and take the blood of those that harmed him.

"Of course, I love you kitten. I just had to do a job and get a few things."

Around us I could here a few of the members were talking among themselves about how I seemed too young for a child. I ignored them and decided that before I could take the full time position at the guild I would need to take a few of the bigger jobs to get some jewels flowing and to also get a few more celestial spirit keys to make completing the requests a bit easier.

"Okay kitten momma needs to go on a trip to get us some money and maybe we can get you a few toys then okay? I'll only be gone for a few days and you can stay here and play with Happy and the others okay?"

"I-i guess it would be okay… but only for a little while."

"Promise."

I then went to the board and chose a request that had the person who accepted translate a book for them. Taking the request I spoke to Makarov and said one last goodbye to Nick before walking out the door.

 ** _Please review_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer will sadly never change.

I found a beta reader thank you so much Never Ending Song of Insanity.

Thank you princesssnow321 for the reviews. I hope you like Felis.

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

"You heard me I need you to get the book or at the very least translate it and bring the translation back to me. I assume this won't be to problematic for a Fairy Tail wizard such as yourself."

Sighing I knew that the job was too good to be true, after all who pays a million jewels for a translation. I also knew that Nick would be really worried for me while I'm away, especially if I was gone for so long.

"Where's the stupid tomb?"

"Now now child the tomb isn't stupid you are just being petty."

I stood behind the old man with the request opening and closing my mouth pretending to go on and on about the sites and history of the tomb I needed to find some god forsaken book and make it out with the book or translate it inside the tomb.

"-and while looking around there you could find-"

"Look I've got a kit-err son at home and he's going to be worried sick about me so I want this done quickly now tell me where the tomb is so I can get the book and be done with it."

"Fine hmph it's down on the left outskirts of town. Be ca-"

Storming out I slammed the door before he could say another word. I took a deep breath to help calm myself before setting out. Walking out of town I came across a big cave which I assumed was the tomb that I needed to search.

I shivered just thinking about walking in there. There were probably spiders of all sizes and shapes and I refuse to go into that bug infested pit of darkness. I sat down right in front of the entrance then steeled my resolve, reasoning that if a spider shows up I could just high tail it out of there. Nodding to myself I walk in slowly looking around for any sign of a spider.

The cave quickly got dark the further I went. Deciding I would have to switch forms if I wished to continue I prepared to swap. Stretching my arms out straight in front of me with my eyes closed I heard something scurry in front of me. My eyes snapped open and there was a massive, furry spider in front of me, at least three inches long.

I screamed bloody murder and turned around and ran all the way back to town, completely forgetting about the mission. I then sat down near a fountain and curled up and rocked back and forth. After about half an hour I lifted my head up and noticed that the stars had come out. It was pretty late when I arrived at the old man's house.

I could see my constellation, the Lynx, and Leo Minor right behind it. Smiling gently I looked down to see the fountain. I saw something shining in there thinking it was a jewel I planned to leave it be. Thinking that maybe if I were to wish not to see anymore spiders for this request I bent over to toss in a jewel.

If anyone was around they would have heard a high pitched scream closely followed by a loud splash. Great just great this day sucks. I was terrified to go back to the cave and some dreadful person shoved me into the fountain and I hated, hated, being wet. While looking down at my soaked clothes the jewel from earlier caught my eye. I bent down to get a closer look at it and noticed that, unlike what i had previously thought, it was a deep purple gem that seemed to be connected to something. Digging it out of the ground I was amazed to see a spirit key had just been haphazardly thrown into the fountain. Looking closer I could see a constellation hidden inside of the gem. The odd thing was that the key was black, something that i had never seen before, with the purple gem that I had seen previously at the end of the handle. Down at the other end of the key were two paws reaching outwards with claws stretching further yet. Gathering from the magic left within me I extended the key.

"Open gate of the Unknown"

I had no idea who was inside or if the key even worked still. Slowly smoke gathered and then dissipated as fast as it had arrived, leaving a taller than average woman. Her skin was a deep bronze, beautifully contrasting her golden yellow eyes and matching her black hair. She was thin, yet covered head to toe in lean muscles. Her angular, almost cat like face, had a look of slight surprise and confusion.

"Hello, my name is Felis. I am the constellation of the cat or the panther. May I inquire as to how you found my key?" Her voice was deep and scratchy as if she hadn't used it in quite some time.

"My name's Zee. I just found it here in the ground. I've never heard of a cat constellation or a black key," I said, an unspoken question showing in my tone.

"Ah it is not surprising that you have never heard of me. I am a constellation from the long ago, but all record of me has been lost, not even the other constellations remember me. This is why my key is black from the disuse and neglectance of others."

"I had no idea are there more of you or are you the only one?" I tilted my head slightly to one side, studying her closely, while pity bloomed in my chest.

"There are several of us that are lost with keys that few know how to operate enough to summon us."

"I know that we don't have a contract but would you consider helping me on a quest? I have to find and translate a book for an old man. I know where the book is but there are big spiders in there and I might be slightly scared of them."

She studies me for a second then nods.

"We can begin to solidify our contract as we journey."

With that we set out. As we approached I grew slower and slower and could feel the strain of keeping two doors open more and more.

Entering the cave I was panting even though I wasn't doing anything too strenuous. By the time we had found the right chamber I was leaning most of my weight on Felis. Just as we entered I heard a poof and fell to the floor.

As the fatigue got to me my last thought was about Nick. I hoped that Nick's gate hadn't closed and that he would be able to find a new owner and maybe even a new family if I were to die. Then I lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer will not change at all.

I groaned as I began the slow process of gaining consciousness. I opened my eyes after a moment of trying to remember what had happened. Opening them wider everything slowly came back to me and I realized I was still in the cave. I sat up slowly and groaned again.

"Careful mommy," a small, childish voice said near me and my head snapped around. Next to me sat Nick, looking at me innocently as if he wasn't completely clear on the fact that he was supposed to be at the guild.

"NICK what in god's name are you doing HERE?!"

"I followed you."

"You followed me? I thought the guild was watching you for me!"

"They were."

"And no one said a word when you left?"

"Well they were asleep. I used my key to find where you were and opened the gate using my own strength and some of your magic."

"I see. How about we make a deal I'll let you tag along to any missions I take but you have to stay in the Spirit Realm whenever we get to the location okay?"

He contemplated the deal before nodding his head slowly. This would hopefully give me a break from holding his gate open and it would allow Nick to be near me for a majority of the time.

"That means you need to go through your gate now okay and I'll summon you back out as soon as the job is done."

He looked so sad I almost gave in but then he disappeared in a bright flash of light after jolting forward for a hug. Reaching up I wrapped my hand around his key and began to walk forward through the cave.

As I got deeper in I soon saw several symbols that seemed to be scratched on the walls. One specific symbol of some sort of creature was depicted several times. Sadly the drawings were too crude to make out any details.

Looking away from the walls I continued my trek and after a few minutes I saw the book. The previously narrow tunnel opened up into a wide cavern with various books and chests littered around, and right in the center was the book.

The pedestal was about twenty feet in the air with a staircase leading up to it. However the one thing that made me pause was curled up right on the bottom of the stairs was a huge reptilian-mammal like creature.

There was no pretty way to describe it. It had horns curving their way out of its huge forehead, right above uncharacteristically small, black eyes. It's skin - hide? - was mottled in various shades of puke green and dark grey.

It may have looked dangerous, with its sharp black claws and layers of yellow teeth, but after a moment I noticed that it had such a huge stomach that fat lied in a puddle around it. It obviously hadn't seen action in a long time, but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

Preparing for the fight approaching I channeled my magic as I pulled out Felis' key and chanted, "Open gate of the Cat: Felis."

I was quiet, trying not to wake the thing, but it was all for not as the light from Felis's gate opening woke the creature anyways.

"Felis can you keep it distracted for me while I grab the book?"

Felis looked at me then nodded eyeing up her opponent. It sat up and zoned in on us immediately and roared loud enough to shake the cave. Felis didn't look to fazed and just charged head first at it. "Shadow Cat Slash!"

Looking away I started to slowly make my way around the edges of the room, trying not to be noticed by the creature. After making it to the stairs I sprinted up, knowing that I didn't have much time as I could feel Felis getting tired.

Just as I was turning I heard a cry of pain and turned to the fight. Felis was on the ground holding her left arm and the beast was over her with its arm raised.

"Felis. No! Leave her alone you brute." I knew that even after our short time of being together Felis was extremely loyal to me and wouldn't leave my side during a battle, so I yelled, "Gate of the Cat: Forced Gate Closure!"

She passed through the gate and the creature looked at me. I glanced at the door and decided it was too far away to run to before it caught me. As it charged me I set the book down and gathered as much magic as I could without passing out and outstretched on hand to the sky while the other pointed to the creature.

"Celestial Bodies hear my plea and lend me strength: Meteor Shower."

Collapsing to my knees I watched as several beams of light fell from the ceiling, bringing down chunks of the cave and ramming them into the creature at full speed. It fell onto it's side and didn't get back up.

Trying to stand I nearly blacked out but was able to right myself to hear the ceiling continue to collapse. I reached down grabbed the book and took off running out the door and didn't stop till a few minutes later when I was outside in the sun.

Turning around I saw the whole cave collapse. Whistling innocently I walked back to the fountain where I found Felis. Sitting down on the side I opened the book and looked at the words and begun to attempt to translate it from the older English to modern English.

It was slow going but it gave me time to regain my lost magic energy. Finally ending the book after several long, long hours I had finished. Walking towards the old man's house I thought about what I should do with the money.

I knew I needed to get a place for Nick and me and maybe Felis if she chose to stay out with us. Nodding my head I knew that it would be my biggest priority.

I knocked on the door and handed the old man the original book and my translation and received the million I was promised. He started talking again but I just turned around and walked away ignoring the incessant talking of how amazing the translation was and how he couldn't wait to read it.

I walked over towards the train station only to ram into a girl a little shorter than me. Helping her to her feet my eyes widened as I noticed it was Cana and she looked a bit nervous.

"Cana are you okay you look a little shaken?"

"Zee! We can't find Nick anywhere in the guild and so I volunteered to tell you that we lost him because I have a request over here to slay some lower level demon and we're sorry we'll keep looking but-"

"Cana, breathe, it's fine Nick followed me on my job. Aren't you worried about your job? A demon seems like a big deal even if it is a lower level one."

"He followed you? Thank god. We were worried. And yeah, I'm a bit worried about the job but I'm a Fairy Tail mage and we always do the jobs we accept. Gray was supposed to take the job with me but Makarov had a request that asked for him specifically and the job needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Want me to join you? I'm not very familiar with working on a team and I'm certainly not Gray but I'm sure we could take out one measly demon together, right?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay you just finished a job didn't you?"

"Yeppers, but the last part of the job was to translate a book so I haven't used magic in a few hours now and it's started to store backup."

"I'd love for your help if you are willing to give it."

Nodding to Cana I took the request she pulled out and let her guide me as I read through it to see what all we needed to do. It was as Cana had said we needed to take out a demon and try not to damage anything in the process. Walking along I got to know Cana a bit more before stopping.

"Sorry but I just remembered a promise I have to keep. Open gate of the lion: Leo Minor, Nick."

"Wait, Nick's a spirit?!"

"Huh, oh yeah, I forgot that you didn't know. If you don't mind I'd prefer if you kept this a secret."

"Oh, okay, I'll only tell if lives are at stake. Although I have a question you said gate of the lion so why aren't you a lion?" Cana directed her last question towards Nick.

"I am a lion I just don't look like one all the time I could but it takes more effort than it's worth most times but I have the ears all the time. See!"

Nick showed Cana his head and parted the hair to reveal two lion ears. Chuckling I ruffled his hair and continued walking. As we arrived I turned around to see Nick giving a goodbye hug to Cana.

"Goodbye Big Sissy. Goodbye Mommy."

He gave me a hug then vanished. I turned to Cana.

"I wouldn't fight your new title, it won't work. He'll pin you down with one look and you'll give in."

Without waiting for a response I turned away from a slightly confused Cana and rang the doorbell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer will never differ.**

Walking away from the house Cana and I hadn't learnt any new information except the location of the demon.

It turned out that the demon was hanging around in a cave that was only accessible from the water. To make the task even worse the closest town to the demon was over a day's walk away. We decided to wait until dawn the next day before we set out.

Checking in to a hotel was easy enough especially since I had just gotten money from my last job. We decided to get one room with two beds and that Nick and I would share one while Cana got the other.

The room was decent sized it had a desk in the corner with paper and ink. It also had the two beds both were full size and finally it had a private bathroom with a mediocre bath tub.

Cana took the first bath while I looked through everything the two of us had and made up a list of what we would still need. By the time I finished Cana had gotten out and Nick had gone in.

"Hey Cana. I got a list over here of stuff we should probably get before we head out tomorrow."

I turned around to see Cana sitting on her bed still wrapped in a towel. She appeared to be picking at the end of the towel completely oblivious to what I just said.

"Cana." I said a bit softer trying not to startle her.

It seemed not to have worked because her head snapped up and her hand stopped moving.

"Hey Zee. Do you think I'm strong enough to defeat this demon? Am… am I strong enough for anyone to be proud to be my- to be my parent?"

With this she leaned forward, her hands covering her face as she began sobbing.

"Cana" - I hushed her soothingly - "it's okay anyone would be lucky to have you as their kid okay. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise and if they do tell me and I'll beat the crap out of them. You are more than strong enough to defeat a demon. I'm only tagging along because it looked like you could use the company and Nick's adopted you into the family."

I pulled her to my chest, which was far too unpadded to be very comfortable but I hoped it would help her calm down. I started to sway still holding her to me and began humming a tune.

It was an old one that I had heard ages ago when my mom would sing me to sleep. I felt the tension slowly drain from her body the longer we stayed there.

"My dad's an s class wizard at Fairy Tail. His name's Gildarts he doesn't know about me yet and I want to keep it that way for now. Please don't tell him," she pleaded after her sobbing died down a bit.

"Zee's not my real mom and I know you're not my sister but until you're ready to tell him I would be honored if you would be my sister in all but blood and my mommy's daughter."

My eyebrow twitched. First, the brat sneaks in and listens to a private conversation. Then, he has the nerve to volunteer me to be a parent to another child only a few years younger than me.

"Really! You guys would be my family until I'm ready to tell my dad the truth!"

Glancing down I knew I was doomed. Even if Cana had nothing on the lion cub's pout of death. Her excitement was enough where I knew I was going to have another kitten whether I wanted it or not.

"Meh why not kit."

"Why'd you call me kit? I mean I get why you would call Nick cub or kit but why me?"

"Hmm oh I should probably explain that." I pulled back my headband and my ears sprang up the two strands hanging in my eyes again. "I'm the constellation of the lynx."

"Isn't that a Celestial Spirit, why aren't you in a key?"

"I wouldn't be in a key, I would be on the other side of the door as the key is the way to open the door. And I don't need to be there because my mother was human so I can spend extended periods of time here same with in the Spirit Realm."

"But you'll be my second mom until I tell my dad?"

"If that's what you want then that's what'll happen."

"Sooooo mommy who's the dad in this family?~"

"There isn't-"

"It's Leo the lion."

"What! I haven't even met the guy and neither have you! I don't mind when you add people I know and like to the family but I don't even know the guy he's out!"

"But mommy it makes so much sense after all I'm Leo Minor and that's like how parents will name their children after themselves with a junior at the end."

"He's not the father in our family and that is final. For all you know he could be a creep or really mean or something!"

"I say he is and nothing will change that! For all you know he could be a perfect gentleman and decide that our family is perfect for him for forever and he could be super nice and take me zebra hunting!"

Just then Cana burst into laughter. Nick and I soon joined her laughing over the sheer absurdity of our argument and the reasoning the both of us had given.

As we stopped I stood up to take my shower. Returning I saw that my kittens had pushed the beds together and sprawled out on either side leaving me the middle to sleep in.

Climbing in both kittens curled up on either side of me and resumed their sleep. I turned my head and pressed a kiss to the top of each head. Looking at Nick I glared slightly. I don't care how cute are, I refuse to hook up with some stranger.

I knew that if he was super determined I would probably lose that fight but I sure as heck ain't giving in without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer hasn't changed.**

Walking away from the waterside I felt exhaustion seeping into my bones. That just made the scratches in my side burn even more acutely.

The whole mission was doomed right from the beginning it would seem, after we had left the hotel we found out it was too early for any restaurant or cafe to be open.

Figuring we'd be able to manage in the wild Cana and I had left with only the stuff we had on us at the time.

Nick had left pretty early to allow me to rest up and was able to eat in the Spirit Realm. Cana and I however were not so lucky walking through the forest we quickly found out that there was nothing editable, to our limited knowledge at least.

Upon making it to the water's edge we found out the temperature of the water to be ice cold. Swimming through it was a pain and by the time we found the underwater cave I couldn't feel my fingers.

From there we had to find the blasted demon, who turned out to be in the water with us! The thing had grabbed me around the waist and dragged me under. When I was escaping it scratched up my side.

Between Cana and I we were able to beat the thing after a lengthy of battle, leaving my magic near exhausted for the second time in about two days.

We rested for a bit in the cave and I was able to begin to patch up our injuries. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough that we would be able to swim back to shore and bandage ourselves up correctly.

Cana was able to stop the bleeding from when the demon had clawed at her leg. My bleeding had slowed down drastically but still wasn't completely closed up when we started the swim back.

Now back on land they were bleeding a bit more than before and they burned like no other. Reaching down I applied pressure to the wound and started to limp along the pathway back towards town.

It was slow going, between Cana's leg and my side neither of us were very fast. In the end it took us twice as long as it should have to get back.

The man who hired us was thankful enough but had sadly had heard tales of the destructive force of Fairy Tail and was hesitant to let is stay in his house for a long period of time.

The only lucky break we had gotten was that the next train to Magnolia still hadn't left but even that turned bad when the train broke down.

We had to stay another night in the town as the next train didn't leave until noon. We both passed out early in the evening Cana curled up on my right side again. Drifting asleep I was thankful that we both made it back and hoped things would be better tomorrow.

I awoke as soon as the stars left the sky, opening my eyes I allowed them to adjust. Cana wasn't beside me anymore. She must have rolled over because her back was facing me and there was a foot of space between us.

Getting up I decided to walk around town a bit before we left. I wrote Cana a note quick and headed out. Turning left I continued on and eventually I found my way to a magic store. Walking in I didn't know what to expect.

There were things everywhere there were outfits, weapons, books, and pens. There was also an old man sitting behind a desk at the back of the store. Walking to him was a hassle, the store was a mess to walk through, but eventually I made it.

"Hello there I'm looking for keys do you have any?"

"Hmmm I have a few keys," he told me as he turned away, presumably to look for the keys. "Where did I put them?"

While he searched I browsed the rest of the store. There were a leather pouch sitting on the table to my left, picking it up I figured that Cana would like it to hold her cards.

I continued on over with the jewelry I found a pretty necklace with large teeth lining the front. I picked it up thinking of maybe getting it for Felis.

Continuing on I thought about what I should get Nick. Maybe a necklace? Nah that just isn't his style. What do they have here that I could get him?

I turned around to walk back to the man running the place when I saw something behind his head. It was a lion stuffed animal. It was about a foot tall and looked super comfy.

"Hey mister? What's up with the plushy behind you?"

"Huh? Oh, that guy, well it's back here because once activated the fella automatically tunes into the person who activates him. If he were to be activated out here there would be no use in keeping him because he would only be able to find the activator and nothing else. I see you found some other items. The leather pouch in your hand is very useful it can hold an infinite amount of items as long as they're all the same type of item. They're incredibly helpful for holder magic types. The necklace in your hand is used as a light if you tap the teeth in order they light up to light your way."

These items are perfect for the others. The lion will help me keep track of Nick and the teeth could help Felis with making darker shadows. The leather pouch may prove useful to Cana and help her out if she's in trouble. Nodding to myself I zoned back into the world in time to see the man pull out a tray.

"Here we are, the keys I have in my shop. Here we have Ursa Minor, the little bear. It's the only celestial spirit key that I have right now but you didn't specify. The only other key I have is this black one no one knows what it is or if it does anything but I figured I'd show you."

The silver key was pretty it had a bear head as its icon on the head with the ears hanging out the top and the teeth looked like the jaws of a bear.

I knew that I would need to get that one. The other key on there was weird the head was blank it had a gem like Felis' key but this one had a different constellation inside, it was also a black gem. The neck stretched down like normal but about halfway down it separated into three sets of teeth. Each one looked like a dog's head with tall ears.

"Hmmm what are their prices?"

"Well the silver key I can give you for 20,000. The black one I'll sell for 10,000. The necklace and pouch I'll sell together for 10,000 and the lion toy will be 15,000."

"I see... would you be willing to let me have the full set for 45,000?"

"I can't go that low but I'm willing to go down to 50,000. Do we have a deal?"

I thought it over for a moment before deciding it would be a fair deal for both of us. Nodding I grabbed the money while he packed up the stuff I bought.

I grabbed the bag and went back to the hotel. I found Cana still asleep. Waking her we departed back to Magnolia. Half way through the train ride I decided to give her her gift.

"Cana I know that we haven't known each other very long but, I thought you should know that being your mother even if I'm only a few years older and that it's not through blood is one of the biggest honors out there. Your dad will be so lucky to find out that he has such an amazing daughter. Anyway, I got you this pouch as a welcome to the family gift. The shopkeeper said that it would be able to hold as many items as you want as long as they're the same item. I thought they would be good for your cards and stuff."

"Thank you so much! You really didn't have to do this for me."

"But I did because you are family and I wanted you to feel welcome."

"I mean it thank you so much... mom."

...

It was a few weeks after the mission me and Cana took and I was settling into the guild quite nicely. Me and Ezra didn't get along very well but that was mostly because she was a stickler for the rules.

Mira and I were closer but still not as close as Cana and me. Mira had been deemed aunt along with Felis. Ursa Minor and I worked out our contract along with the other forgotten key I had gotten, Cerberus.

Ursa or Sally as she named herself was another young spirit while she was older than Nick she was still younger than me in appearance. She was about age seven when she was human, which wasn't very often as she prefered her bear form. In human form she had long brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Cerberus, who prefered their human form unlike Sally, turned out to be three people when human, three boys to be exact. They all wore matching collars that were chained together.

All three had matching black hair and red eyes. As the three headed dog they became a Doberman type dog with three heads. They were named from left to right Matt, Max, and Sam.

Surprisingly enough no one had ever named the separate three and only addressed them as one person. They were about a year younger than Cana. Nick named the three with their permission.

Nick had decided that Sally was his newest sister and Matt, Max, and Sam were his new brothers. So our family grew huge in a span of a day.

So Mira and Felis were declared my siblings and my children consisting of Matt, Max, Sam, Cana, Sally and finally Nick as the youngest. Thankfully none of the pieces of Cerberus actually took it too seriously and instead tease me about it all the time.

I think they're just thankful to be remembered and to have a family again but are too scared to admit anything. Sally is a sweetheart and has me wrapped around her finger just like Nick.

A majority of the guild now knows that I seem to have gained a plethora of children from nowhere but no one questions it figuring I adopted them like I did Cana.

I found a nice place and bought it with the remaining money I had from my request. It had several rooms for all my adopted children, even Cana had a room that she's moving into. I also met Gildarts for the first time.

He seemed nice but Cana still hasn't mentioned their relation yet and he left for another request. Since the first team up Cana and I have consistently partnered up on most requests we take. I should probably go look for her, she mentioned a request she was interested in. I eventually found her in a broom closet.

"Cana! What are you doing?!

She looked up at me tears in her face. Around her were a couple of bottles nudging one I saw that they were liquor bottles.

"Why won't he notice me? I'm trying so" - hic - "hard to be stronger. Maybe he'll notice me if I'm an s class wizard. Mom would he notice me if I were stronger? Would he" - hic - "be proud then?"

"Kitten he would be proud now if he knew so why don't you tell him? I know you're scared to tell him but it could help things."

"It could also make" - hic - "things worse." She took another swig from the bottle in her hand only to find out it was empty.

"How about instead of drinking you, Nick, me, and the rest of the family all take a vacation we can go have fun, it'll keep your mind off things and you won't need to drink. You don't need to drink as long as you have Nick and me and everyone else around. If you still feel that drinking is the only way to make things better then as soon as you're legal you and me can go out and get wasted deal?"

I stuck out my hand and hoped that I never had to fulfill this deal. She reached out and grasped my hand and pulled herself up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer is never changing.**

 **Hey everyone I am looking for a beta again if you're interested send me a pm or leave a review. I hope you all enjoy.**

I awoke with a yawn it was about seven o'clock or dawn. Getting up from bed I quickly took a shower and rushed downstairs. Cana would be up soon and I preferred to get breakfast ready before she was up.

I grabbed a two cups of grape juice and made three plates of eggs bacon and toast. Finally I grabbed a cup of coffee and silverware. I then went upstairs and woke Cana up before summoning Nick and Sally. All three walked downstairs with me trailing behind.

The three had grown so much in the past year we had known each other. Cana had traded in her yellow dress for a green tank top and jeans. Sally wore a pink dress in her human form and just about reached my waist in her bear form. Nick had changed the most. His current outfit consisted of a hoodie made from the lion pelt he used to wear and a pair of black jeans. As a lion he had grown as well before he hadn't even reached my knee now he was a few inches above my knee.

They had improved drastically in their magic as well. Nick was able to switch forms almost as quickly as Erza and he was able to open his gate if need be for short periods of time. Sally was able to use a new magic that allowed her to summon a ghost version of Ursa Major. It wasn't as strong as the original or so Sally said and it couldn't stay for very long but it was helpful in scaring people off. Cana now had complete control over her card magic and would probably be s class in another year or two. I had also taught her some celestial magic so that she could summon my spirits if anything happened.

Felis had also improved vastly her newest magic allowed her to control a person's movements through their shadow. My magic had also improved. I found two more forgotten keys Argo, a ship whose head mass was animated and could speak, and Rangifer or Tardanus, a reindeer who had a deep affection to salads. Both of the two were males and preferred their hair long. Argo's head mass was a blonde with blue eyes. Meanwhile, Tardanus was a red head with black eyes. Both had been given positions as uncles. I was now able to open two gates for an extended period of time or three gates for a short period of time.

My spells had also improved I had better control over meteor shower being able to extend the radius or shorten it depending on the circumstances and could use a spell I called Shooting Star to give myself or others the ability to fly for a short period of time. In addition, I had gained more control over my partial transformation although it still acted up some days.

The one thing that hadn't changed though was that Nick and I still fought over whether Leo was the father in the family or not.

"I need to head over to the guild and start up on breakfast. I expect you all to come over once you finish up okay?" I asked the others. They all nodded and I set out.

Today was going to be a good day I could feel it. The guild was still quiet this early in the morning. Knowing that Erza woke up every morning at eight o'clock I started on her breakfast. She liked pancakes with strawberries on top with whipped cream. Setting out her plate I heard the door open and started working on everyone else's breakfast. Looking up though I saw that the plates I had laid out were barely touched before members took off with a request to complete. Confused I looked towards the master, he seemed as collected as ever.

"Master is something happening soon that would explain why everyone is acting crazy?"

"Hmm oh the s class promotion is coming up."

"I see well I wish them all luck then."

"You're not going to take extra requests to see if I choose you?"

"Mmm... no, if you haven't been impressed enough with my previous requests I've taken then I don't see what a few more will do. Besides, if my guild mates really want to be s class so badly then I will gladly stand aside and let them have the glory. In addition, with them all running around all day I'll have to make them food so they have energy to keep all the hard work up."

"I see."

With that I turned around and walked away getting ready to cook everyone's favorites to eat on the go. Cana walked in and went straight to the request board while Sally and Nick walked over towards me. Leaning over the bar I gave both a kiss on the head.

"Hey cubs how was breakfast?"

"It was amazing as always mom." Said Sally.

"Hey mommy why is Cana taking a request without us?"

"The s class wizard promotion is coming up. She's hoping to impress the master."

"Oh."

With that I had to return to making food for everyone. After a long day of cooking meals and food for everyone I sat down on a stool and looked towards the top level as the master hopped onto the railing. Gildarts walked up behind him, his arms were crossed and he had a big grin on his face.

"I will now introduce the nominees for this years s class trials. This year there are only four nominees. We have Erza Scarlet, Mirajane, Zee, and Mystogan. For those new comers out there all nominees can choose one partner to assist them in the trials. You will not know the details of the trials until they begin. I wish you all the best of luck."

Me an s class wizard. Oh god, Cana! She wanted to be an s class wizard so badly I need to find her. I immediately scanned the area for her I caught a glimpse of brown hair through the guild and hurried after her. Running out the door I caught up to her a block away.

"Cana I know you wanted to be s class so if you want I'll happily stand down, okay?"

She shook her head no.

"I was just so sure that I would be picked this year." She sobbed out.

"Cana how about you be my partner for the trials. It could give you an idea of what to expect when you get to take the trials."

"I don't think I'll ever get to take the trials."

"Well, I'm sure you will and I bet you'll win too."

"Really how do you know?"

"Let's call it mother's intuition. So what do you say will you be my partner?"

"Okay."

Her tears slowed down and we walked home together already planning our training regimen.

*one week of vigorous training later*

"The s class trials will soon begin. Mystogan has informed me that he would like to not participate this year. The three remaining contestants and their partners will follow me into the woods. I will be dropping each pair at a checkpoint. From there there will be two paths depending upon which each pair chooses will decide who will be fighting who. The last pair remaining will have to fight Gildarts to become an s class wizard. Any questions? No. Good. Mirajane and Lisanna follow me I'll lead you to your position. Erza and Gray follow Gildarts to your position. Zee and Cana wait until Gildarts or I return and lead you to your spot."

After about thirty minutes Gildarts emerged from the trees and led us to our position. There were two strings on either side of us. We had to follow one as soon as we heard a bell and not stop until we ran into someone.

Hearing the bell we quickly took off on the right string. Following it proved to be tricky and after thirty minutes we figured that Erza and Mira had to have run into each other because we hadn't seen either. We slowed our pace hoping to keep our energy high.

After thirty minutes of walking we began to hear the sounds of battle. Through the trees we saw Erza and Gray fighting Mira and Lisanna. The fight looked intense and both parties were slowing down quickly.

I grabbed Cana's shoulder and we retreated back a few feet and waited for a victor to emerge. I got impatient and reached for my keys. I stepped further back and summoned Felis out.

"Hey Felis can you hide in the shadows and stop Erza from dodging the next attack?"

She nodded and left to do as I asked. I looked through the branches just in time to see Erza go down. Mira sat down right after throwing the downing blow. Looking to Cana she pulled out a card and threw it into the trees opposite us. I watched everyone look up then sprinted out of the trees and did a spinning kick right to the back of Mira's head. She went down I quickly checked her pulse and sighed when I felt it beneath my fingers. With the help of everyone we were able to carry Mira and Erza out with us.

"It seems we have a winner to take on Gildarts to gain a spot as an s class wizard."

Oh crap I really did not think this through cause now I have to fight Gildarts. I winced and looked at Cana. I thought about all the skills that the two of us possessed and the abilities of my spirits. Finally deciding on the best coarse of action I told Cana the plan. I removed my keys from my neck and handed them to Cana.

"You ready for this?" Gildarts asked.

I nodded my head then charged. While I was keeping Gildarts busy, Cana was going to call out Felis and have her hold Gildarts still for me. As soon as she did that I jumped back and began the chant for meteor shower. While I was doing this Cana started to attack with her cards. I finished and the meteors fell from the sky almost all landing directly on Gildarts. When the dust cleared Gildarts still stood there almost completely unharmed. With this I knew there wasn't much we could do to down him.

"We give. I don't think we have anything in our arsenal left that could down you."

"Congratulations on your promotion Zee." Master Makarov said.

I was shocked I couldn't down Gildarts I don't get how I passed. I just said I give up.

"Don't look so shocked dear there is more to being an s class wizard than brute strength. You displayed excellent strategizing with the plan you developed it worked perfectly with the strengths of your comrades. You also showed that you knew when you were in over your head and willing to stand down. You are worthy of being s class. Let's go back to the guild now and throw a party in your honor."

I knew what that meant, I would spend all night cooking for everyone while they all partied. Chuckling to myself I hurried along to start cooking.


End file.
